


You Came!

by heartbash



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: 3x07, Bad Puns, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gap Filler, Sexting, Suspiciously Gone For 8 to 10 Minutes, Texting, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbash/pseuds/heartbash
Summary: Tumblr prompt from @anthropologicalhands: texting prompt: r/n tangents with trees :)Fill-in-the-blank sexting conversation from 3x07. Just a little fun fluff with a dash of smut.You'll laugh. You'll shake your head. You'll get turned on.





	You Came!

**Author's Note:**

> Fill-in-the-blank sexting conversation from 3x07.
> 
> In my head, I'm considering this post- _One Night but Two Times That Night_ and pre- _Rebecca and Nathaniel Give Love a Chance_.

Nathaniel  
  
**Sat, Apr 30,** 12:23 AM  
You’re up late.  
I’m a little drunk.  
You’re a bad girl.  
You have no idea.  
Hot. Miss me?  
Parts of me do.  
Typing with my left hand, please excuse typos.  
Hahahesjdfjjhkg  
You good at dirty talk, Plimpton?  
You don’t remember? You might say I’m a cunning linguist.  
You’re lucky puns make me wet.  
Good, because this sequoia wants to give you his wood.  
Oooh...  
Hit me with some more.  
I wood never leaf you.  
Wow. I regret this. You get one more.  
I’m pine-ing for you.  
  
If you’re a sexy sequoia, what tree am I?  
Hmmm...  
You’re not a tree at all.  
What am I?  
You’re a flower.  
What kind?  
A wildflower.  
I’m intrigued.  
They spread quickly. Affect everything around them.  
And they’re strong. Can survive anything.  
Wow.  
That’s really sweet, actually.  
But can we get back to your supposed impeccable dirty talk?  
Ok. Which parts of you miss me?  
I think you know.  
Give me a hint.  
My lips.  
I wish I could kiss you right now.  
My pussy.  
Oh wow. Ok.  
I’ll kiss you there too.  
Yea?  
Of course.   
I’ve been thinking about it since that morning after.  
I can’t forget the way you taste.  
Keep going.  
The image of you riding me.  
The sounds you made.  
And your face when you came.  
Duck  
Fuck  
All of it is burned into my brain.  
Me too.  
You better watch out the next time I see you.  
Are you going to climb me like a sequoia?  
Is that what you want?  
You know it is.  
But if you do, you better clear your schedule.  
Because once I have you, I won’t want to let you go.  
If the sex is as good as it was that first night, I’ll spend two weeks straight in bed with you.  
Done.  
How can I make you come now?  
Should I put my sticky pistil in your stamen?  
Pound your blossom?  
Smash your petals?  
Too much.  
Fair.  
How about you tell me what you would really do to me if I was there.  
First, I would kiss you.  
Take my time with you.  
I would wrap my legs and arms around you.  
I love that.  
I would press you into the bed. Rub myself against you.  
Oh yea.  
I would kiss your neck. Your chest.  
Are you touching yourself?  
Yes. Are you?  
Yeah.  
I’m really wet. I mean it this time.  
Shit Rebecca.  
What would you do next?  
Bite down on your neck.  
Mark you as mine.  
Oh god.  
I want to go down on you so bad.  
And not stop until you come and scream my name.  
Holy shit.  
I’m getting close already.  
Me too.  
What else do you want to do?  
Get on top of you. Pin your wrists to the bed.  
Keep what you want just out of reach until you beg for it.  
Please, Rebecca.  
Tell me what you want.  
I want to be inside you. It’s all I can think about. I want you so badly.  
Good boy.  
I would finally slide down on you.  
I’ll let you have your hands back.  
I would touch you everywhere. Your thighs, your hips, your ass. Anywhere I could reach.  
Get as deep inside you as I possibly can.  
I would start slow. Tease you.  
You feel incredible.  
Then I would speed up. Use your cock to get myself off.  
I want you to come.  
I’m so close.  
Keep talking, Plimpton.  
I want to fuck you until you can’t see straight.  
Until you completely lose control.  
Oh god. Keep going.  
Oh yeah, you’re my naughty girl.  
Touching yourself while you think about fucking me.  
Rebecca?  
Sorry, I finished.  
Did you?  
It’ll take two more seconds.  
Pretend it’s me stroking you. Give it to me.  
**Sat, Apr 30,** 12:56 AM  
Wow.  
Yea.  
That was...  
It was.  
**Sat, Apr 30,** 1:10 AM  
You still there?  
Yeah.  
Did you mean it when you said you missed me?  
Yes. It’s not the same without you.  
What isn’t the same?  
The office.  
That was a lie.  
Life, in general.  
Just isn’t the same.  
I’m still getting used to this new Nathaniel.  
What new Nathaniel?  
The Nathaniel who brings me roses and writes sweet notes. And misses me.  
He was always here. Just...in hiding. Don’t tell anyone, ok?  
Maybe I’ll see you soon.  
Really?  
What about your books? You said you weren’t sure.  
I’ll think about it.  
Good night, Plimpton.  
Night, Bunch.  


**Author's Note:**

> Email: heartbashfic@gmail.com


End file.
